horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
P.s
Ps has the distinction of being the final member to join my original crew of heroes, as well as being THE most unfortunately named out of all my characters (Quite the achievement) Original Description "The fifth and final full member of The Explorers, P.S was a powerful spellcaster and dangerous warrior. Her past was clouded in mystery, many details (including her real name) never being revealed to anyone save her closest friends. The terrible events of her past weighed heavily on her, causing her to swing from wistful and detached to depressed to upbeat and cheerful. However, her close friendship to the other Explorers (especially Mike Sanders, whom she eventually married) allowed her to finally put her past behind her, resulting in her gaining a much better degree of control over herself. P.S wielded a purple bladed phaseblade (which she described as a meditation tool), but her greatest power lay in the supernatural." Introduction P.s was first introduced in the Galaxy Far Far Away. Confederacy military command discovered she was being held by the War Droid Empire and sent The Crew to rescue her, in order to gain favor with her faction. The operation was successful, even with P.S herself not helping to fight her own guards (Apparently not all that bothered by being held prisoner). She did battle & defeat the base commander though, promising to ask her people to join the war. Her faction, the secretive guild of magic users known as the M/W, never did alley with the Confederacy, but P.s herself did join the Crew, apparently on a whim. This got her kicked out of the M/W, but she didn't seem too bothered by that either. Part of the Crew P.s was soon accompanying the Crew away from the war and on their other adventures. This was nothing new for the strange sorceress, who originally hailed from the far away mining world of Frontier. But this was all the others could ever learn of P.s past. This, plus her habits of sleeping hanging upside down, mind reading and temper tantrums made her addition to the Crew a rocky one. But her expertise with Magic soon proved invaluable, and P.s herself was introduced to new things she loved, like motorcycles and saving innocent people. Though born in a sci-fi world, P.s and her magical skill fit in well with the other Crew member's fantastical home (Magic being a skill they had always struggled with). Back in the war, P.s proved a decent fighter pilot as well, though she and a squad-mate were shot down and stranded on a wilderness world. Despite being blinded in the crash, P.s survived and even saved her companion from a rival Sorceress working with the War Droids. Captured When the Crew faced a vampiric cult, P.s decided to handle the mission by herself, seeing as it was her field of expertise. Unfortunately, the Vampires had allied with Vulture, a criminal empire the Crew had made an enemy of long before. P.s was taken prisoner and handed over to their depraved chief doctr for experimentation. Despite the torture she suffered, P.s still managed to stay in telepathic contact with the Crew, ultimately allowing them to find her. As well as accidentally filling them in on her sordid life story. Things came to a head in the arctic regions of the Crew's Homeworld. When the extent of their doctor's madness was discovered by the rest of Vulture, there was a split where most of the organization left to form a legitimate mercenary service. The defectors also "accidentally" gave the doctor's location to the Crew. The resulting battle caused the doctor's command ship to crash, with both him and P.s still aboard. P.s actually died in the crash, but recovered through mysterious circumstances. Her mental health actually became more stable afterwards, leaving the others to wonder if it was her own Magics that saved her, or some greater force... Dark Past (Spoilers!) (If anything about this changes, it'll be this backstory. Angst much?) Victoria Simmons was one of five children born in a poor mining town on the sandy world of Frontier. She was well regarded by the community for her mysterious powers, but couldn't do anything to save the village when it was attacked by raiders. Her own younger brother joined the raider's warlord to save himself. Her parents died in slavery. Her other brother and two sisters disappeared. A grief stricken P.s was picked up agents from the M/W. Life in the M/W was tough, but the harsh upbringing did give her near total control over her magical potential. The physiological effects did not help the trauma she had already suffered, however. After being rescued from Vulture, P.s renewed her quest to find her family, now with help from the Crew. One sister was already deceased, but P.s was able to avenge her. Her spirit guided her to their other sister, who P.s was able to give some peace to as well. Though she did meet her younger brother again, the two were unable to reconcile. Victoria's alias of "P.s" was revealed to be her older brother Peter's initials. The two finally had a reunion and he even briefly joined the Crew, though he was tragically killed in the penultimate battle against the Nightmare Lord. Because as an author, I was kind of sadistic like that. Legacy Victoria was able to settle down and fall in love with the crew's engineer, who had helped her through much of her personal issues. Their wedding was nearly upstaged by Vulture remnants, but the day was saved by the fact every single wedding guest had come armed. In the rather dark finale to the original run of stories, the captain's crazed mirror counterpart started hunting down the Crew. With the others badly wounded, P.s ended up facing the evil duplicate one on one, fighting him to a standstill before the real captain arrived and defeated him. In the very end, P.s and her husband took a second ship and left on adventures of their own. They showed up in the second series, to help the rest of the original Crew save the captain's son, after the young hero had basically tried to take on an entire army by himself. Because he was kind of an idiot. Much MUCH later, doubt was once again cast on P.s and her real history, when it was discovered the founder of M/W looked VERY similar to her, and even shared her name. Given how out of control the Timeline was at this point, the mystery was never solved Now If P.s is reintroduced to the series, it will mostly like be as a Big Good and/or Mathias's sister. I have toyed with the idea of introducing Mathias's family before: his is a much happier lot than P.s's previous history, a large number of siblings born and raised on a space station. They bare a passing physical resemblance (Tall with white hair) already, as well as... "interesting" personalities and experience with Magic Big Good because being one of my oldest characters will carry over, a veteran adventurer whose seen more than a few things in her time. And because she has actual talent with the Magical arts, rather than just studying them like Mathias, and is still willing to directly confront and destroy evil (While my other characters at the Mo are more explorers support)